Freeze
by requiemedream
Summary: You shouldn't go snooping in on other people's business. Not even your neighbor's. AU HOLLA.
1. Chapter 1

Moriah sat quietly in her room, clutching her favorite book and listening to City and Colour.

She sipped on her cup of coffee as she flipped to the next page of her story. Trying not to release her gaze from her invigorating book, she slices her thumb on the page. After sitting her coffee down on the desk beside her she fumbles around in her purse for a band-aid while sucking on the newly slit finger. "Geez, I have really got to stop doing this to myself," she bites her bottom lip as she puts a band-aid on her thumb. She spins in a circle around her room and plops on her bed and turns on her Christmas lights that were placed above her bed. While putting on a Star Trek t-shirt and some of her brother's boxers she heard a loud thud, glass break, and screaming coming from her neighbor's house. She walked over to her window and saw figures dancing in the neighbor's kitchen windows. "Laheys.." she whispered putting her socks on.

She knew the Lahey boy. His name was Isaac. They sat beside each other in Chemistry 101. He was tall and handsome and had a beautiful smile. She never really saw it much this year, but every once in a while his eyes would light up at one of her 80's movies references.

"I should go check on them.." She contemplated. "No, I can't. What if something's wrong?" She paused and sat down on her bed.

"That's it, I'm going over there!" She breathed leaving her room and leaving the house. She walked over to The Lahey residence and went to knock on the front door, but the door was wide open. Something _is_ wrong.. She walked inside of house and saw glass everywhere. "Mr. Lahey? Are you okay? Isaac?" No answer. She walked around the kitchen and into the dining room to see even more glass and the table set for two. She looked around and under the table but found no one. Then she saw the basement door wide open.

She thought to herself,'I'm in a scary movie.' She grabbed the nearest thing. _A plant._** A ficus.** Really? A ficus? She didn't care though. She went down the dark steps, but stopped when she heard loud banging. "What the heck am I getting myself into?" She huffed and kept walking down the stairs. The banging got louder. The banging was echoed by screaming. Where was it coming from? She got to the bottom of the steps to find a single freezer chest sitting in the back corner. 'Oh great, this is where I die.' she thought growing closer to the freezer chest.

Moriah breathed in deeply and opened the freezer expecting the worse, but found something even worse. _Isaac Lahey._ He screamed and held his hands in front of his face, expecting his father, but saw Moriah Kane standing above him with a fake ficus in her hands, screaming.

They both stopped screaming. Moriah dropped the ficus and Isaac stood up. He stepped outside of the freezer and stared into Moriah's eyes. Then he wrapped his hands around her waist and hugged her tightly. "Thank you," he said between his cries and deep breaths. "Uh.. you're welcome, Isaac," she whispered rubbing his back.

"Oh, we have a visitor," a voice said from behind Moriah. Issac looked up and immediately pushed Moriah behind him,"Don't touch her." It was Isaac's father. Moriah peering behind Isaac's arm at his father. "The neighbors come over and don't even bring cookies," his father said with a deep laugh. He then struck Isaac across the face, making him fall to the floor. Moriah screamed and grabbed the fake ficus laying behind her and struck Isaac's father across the head making him fall to the ground,"You little bitch!" He screamed, getting up and laughing. He raised his arm in a fist to hit her when Isaac tackled him to the floor. "I said don't touch her."

Isaac grabbed Moriah's hand and they both ran up the stairs and out of the house. They ran into Moriah's house and into her room.

"What was that?" Moriah panted, plopping onto her carpet. "**That** was my father," he panted plopping down in front of her,"I have to go back over there." "Uh, you're not going anywhere. I'm calling the police." Moriah cut in, grabbing her phone. "You can't, Moriah," he said. "Why? she said dialing 911. Isaac placed his hand on top of hers and looked into her eyes,"You'll get hurt."


	2. Chapter 2

Moriah and Isaac sat in her bedroom floor and talked for what seemed like hours. They talked about each other's past, their flaws, their favorite foods and how they like to spend their free time. Isaac actually laughed at Moriah's awful jokes about their Chemistry 101 teacher. He even stuck his tongue out at her at some point. Moriah knew it was odd to notice those things, but seeing him smile and laugh and just be a teenager was a 'once in a blue moon' sort of thing.

"Hey!" Moriah exclaimed standing up,"Want some mac n' cheese and hot dogs? I'll go start making them if you'd like."

"What an odd combination.." Isaac said reaching out for Moriah's hand for help up.

* * *

Isaac sat on Moriah's kitchen counter as Moriah cooked mac n' cheese and hotdogs. He watched her long golden-brown hair move from side to side as she slid across the kitchen in her Grinch socks. She played Fleetwood Mac and danced across the kitchen tiles, grabbing his hand and guiding him along every dance move. Isaac gave up on dancing and sat back onto the counter top. He watched the way she blew her bangs out of her face and how she bit her bottom lip when she avoided burning her finger on the stove. She moved so peacefully, she reminded him of his mom. Then Isaac shuttered. He felt someone. _Heard_ someone. Not someone, _something._ Moriah heard Isaac's breath hitch from behind her and quickly spun to see him tensed up and staring into space.

"Isaac?" she whispered walking closer to him. She placed her delicate hand on his knee and tried to get his attention. He didn't respond. "Isaac Lahey!" she exclaimed with a smile, making him shutter again. "Are you okay, silly boy?" she whispered, moving her bangs behind her ear. He quickly turned his face away from her, feeling his insides going crazy. "I-I have to go.." he stuttered, hopping off the kitchen counter and walking off. Isaac knew that Moriah couldn't find out about his secret. That would mess up **everything. **He could already feel his eyes changing colors and his nails growing longer. "Where in the world are you going, Isaac? Please don't go back to your house yet, your Dad is probably still pretty heated." she stammered, walking closer to him and lightly placing her hand on his forearm. Isaac quickly turned away,"Don't touch me." Moriah stepped back in disbelief,"Did I do something wrong.. Do you not like the music? I'm sorry, I'll fix it." He snapped back around to her,"Leave me alone! Don't touch me, don't pay attention to me at school. I'm fine, just because you helped me out of a freezer dosen't make you a hero, Moriah!"

Moriah started to cry as Isaac left,"You don't mean that, Isaac.. I know you better than that.." Isaac stopped and thought about turning around and apologizing, but he knew what Derek would do. He can't hurt Moriah. Hiding his tears, Isaac walked inside of his house and into his room. He slammed the door, threw books and chairs and screamed before he slid down his wall, crying. Moriah could **not** find out that he's a werewolf, she'd get hurt. Isaac traced the wooden floor boards and cried until he fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

It's been two weeks since Isaac stormed out of Moriah's kitchen. It's been two weeks of awkward glances in Chemistry 101. Two weeks of Isaac having to face his father and his tantrums. For Moriah, it's been two weeks of coming home to an empty house, and waking up to an empty house.

* * *

There Moriah sat, drinking Peace Tea and eating kiwi while studying for her music theory exam. "Okay.. Rhythm," she huffed closing her eyes,"Rhythm is the arrangement of sounds and silences in time? Yes! Ugh, finally, last card for that awful exam prep!" She sat back in the kitchen chair reading through her music theory note cards and sipped on her Peace Tea. Screaming from next door startled her. She quickly stood up and went to the living room window and saw the same shadows that she did two weeks ago. This whole screaming tantrum thing was an every night thing. Moriah winced as she heard a loud thud from the Lahey residence. Then everything got silent except for the Ed Sheeran record playing on the old turntable beside her. "Well.." Moriah whispered, going back to her studies. She sat at the table and went for her last piece of kiwi but stopped when she heard knocking at the front door. She quickly bounced up and ran over to the door.

As she opened the door she was met by the gaze of Isaac Lahey. "Isaac?" she choked as the boy in the door blinked wildly at her. "Issac?" he just stared. Then he shivered and said,"Oh! Mo-Moriahhhhh!" He smile and attempted to walk into the house but stumbled into Moriah's delicate embrace. "Oh my god!" she exclaimed trying to gain what little upper body strength she had to hold up the 6 foot 1 boy in her arms. "Isaac, sweetheart, please try to stand," she coaxed, dragging him over to the couch. "But! I can't Mooooriah!" he slurred. Moriah threw him onto the couch and sat beside him,"Oh my god, you're drunk, aren't you?" She squinted her eyes at him and he laughed. "Maybeeee," he slurred again, sitting up," Moriah, Mo, I'm calling yo Mooooooooo!" He broke out in laughter and fell off the couch. Moriah yelped and grabbed him head before it could hit the ground. "What in the world am I going to do with you, Lahey?" she questioned standing up and walking into the kitchen. "Where you going, Mo-Mo?" he laughed turning his head around to watch her walk away. "Getting you coffee, you drunk!" she snickered pouring him a cup of coffee.

Moriah helped him drink his coffee and eat crackers. Then Isaac quickly turned to her, spilling coffee all over himself. "Upppsidaisieee! Mooooriah," he slurred grabbing her face," You're beautiful. And guess what! I'm a friggin' werewolf!" "Oh, honey, you're so drunk.." she giggled going to he brother's room and grabbing Isaac a shirt. She sat him up and grabbed the tail ends of his shirt,"Woah, woah, woah! I am a virgin! I'm not a man-slut! Buy me dinner first!" Issac yelped, pulling his shirt down. "Okay, okay, Sassy. This shirt will be laying here on the coffee table if you want to change at some point," Moriah yawned, standing up. "Where are you going?" Isaac whined grabbing her hand," I'm drunkkk, let's go to a party!" "How about let's get sober," Moriah cooed, sitting back down,"Moriah, I'm so messed up.." Isaac blurted out," My father says,'Isaac! Grow up and be a man!' and he locks me in a freezer in my basement. I'm a freaking werewolf. I literally grow hair all over my face and my eyes turn yellow, like pee yellow. What's wrong with me?" Moriah cupped the sides of his face and kissed his nose, giving Isaac memories of his mother, yet again. "Isaac, your father is an awful person, you **are** a man. I think you are. There's nothing wrong with you. And, you think you're a werewolf when you're drunk, that's fine. You're still my best friend."

Isaac smiled and cuddled up with the pillow underneath him and fell asleep. Moriah did the same.

* * *

Moriah woke up to an empty house. No Isaac. No brother. _No body_.

She stood up and rubbed her eyes as she walked down the hallway to her bathroom and opened the door. "OH MY GOD YOU'RE NAKED!" she yelped, now wide awake. She quickly turned her face from the _very_ bare Isaac that stood before her. Isaac threw on a towel as he started laughing. Moriah peered through her fingertips and laughed along with him. "How bad was last night?" Isaac questioned, running his fingers through his damp hair. "Well, you talked about your dad and how you're a werewolf? Don't really know what the werewolf part was about, I was thinking it was just a drunk thing." she giggled, handing Isaac his clothes. He stared in shock," Shit." "What's wrong?" Moriah asked, raising her eyebrows. "I told you that I'm a werewolf.." Isaac muttered, sitting on the toilet lid. "What's wrong with that?" she giggled.

"I am a werewolf." he stated.

"Ha-ha, soooo funny, Lahey," she teased.

Isaac stood up and grabbed her hand and looked into Moriah's brown eyes. He felt his insides changing and his nails growing longer and his eyes changing color. Moriah's eyes widened in shock. As Isaac's fangs grew to the point of touching his bottom lip ,Moriah hit the floor.


	4. Chapter 4

Moriah woke up to find herself in Isaac Lahey's living room. She quickly stood up in fear of his father being home. "Hey, Sleeping Beauty," Isaac said from his kitchen,"I figure I should make you food since you _did_ pass out earlier." He winked, coming into the living room and sitting down the food and drinks,"I made you Chicken Parmesan with the little bow-tie noodles, and some raspberry tea. Is that good with you?" he smiled at Moriah, while taking a seat at the coffee table infront of her. Moriah smiled and sat down with Isaac," So you're a cook now, Lahey?" "Psh, Miss. Kane, I am the _best_ in Beacon Hills!" he said obnoxiously, then quickly sipping on his tea. "Let's talk about what happened before I passed out," Moriah said with a serious tone. She sqinted her eyes and raised her eyebrows at the boy in front of her. Isaac breathed and took a bite of his chicken Parmesan," Let's talk about how you talk in your sleep." He raised his eyebrows and smirked. "I do not!" Moriah gasped. "Oh yes you do!" Isaac laughed," You even agreed to a date with me tonight." Isaac met Moriah's deep gaze and bit his lip. "I did?" Moriah questioned, moving her gaze to Isaac's lips. Isaac just nodded his head as his mouth formed into a smile as he looked at the brown-eyed beauty that sat in front of him.

* * *

Isaac picked Moriah up later that evening. The date was as much a surprise for Moriah as knowing that she agreed to it. The car ride to the mystery date was like a dream. They danced in the car and sang so off pitch that they couldn't stop laughing. They rolled down the windows and let the evening spring air pour into Isaac's car. Moriah serenaded Isaac with Seven Wonders by Fleetwood Mac. Isaac tried to top Moriah's off pitch singing with screaming/rapping Waterfalls by TLC. Even acting like complete idiots, Moriah got butterflies looking at the curly-haired boy who sat beside her, rapping. Everything seemed to go in slow motion for Isaac. Moriah has been his friend since forever, but now they have grown to be **best** friends. She was his only real friend. He could look his worse, he could act like a complete fool when he was with her, and she would do nothing but join him in his ridiculous ventures. Moriah seems to float on air in his eyes. She's the reason why he can't seem to concentrate on training. She's who he goes to sleep thinking about and who he wakes up thinking about. Then it hit him. It hit him out of _no where_. He watched Moriah making ridiculous faces and laughing and smiling at him. Then he knew. He _loved_ her. And more than anything he hoped she could love him too.


	5. Chapter 5

"Where are we, Isaac?" Moriah asked as they pulled up to the old cemetery.

"Well, I really wanted you to meet some important people before we went on the actual date.." he murmured looking into her eyes,"Please don't freak out on me.."

Isaac looked like a lost puppy dog as he opened the car door and walked over to Moriah's.

Moriah took his arm as they walked deeper into the cemetery. Her grip growing tighter as Isaac held he closer. The day was growing faster into night as they walked deeper into the cemetery, walking under trees, and losing sight of the sunset. Moriah looked up at the boy who towered over her and smiled.

Then Isaac stopped dead in his tracks. He turned to a large oak tree.

"This is the very back part of the cemetery that no one knows about.." he breathed,"I thought that this was the most beautiful tree in the lot and I only wanted to give them the best." He looked down and Moriah's gaze followed where his went. There sat two tombstones in front of them, under the oak tree. "This is my Mom and my big brother.. I wanted you to meet them in the most formal way possible.." Isaac dusted the tombstones off and put a Snickers at his brothers grave and a sunflower at his mothers. "This is why I worked at the cemetery, I just thought I would be closer to them."

Moriah wiped a tear from her eye and looked at Isaac and then sat down in front of the tombstones. She touched both of them and gave them a kiss and then proceeded to talk to them. Moriah sat in front of the tombstones and talked to Isaac's mother and brother for two hours. She told them her life story and how she met Isaac and she promised to take care of him. "Mrs. Lahey, Camden? Isaac is my best friend in the world, and we're going on our first date tonight. I have no idea where we're going, but honestly I don't care where or what it is as long as I'm with Isaac. I know this is odd, considering that this is our first date, but I think.." Moriah looked around to see where Isaac was. He was deeper into the cemetery, cleaning tombstones and placing flowers at each one. Moriah smiled at the sight and then turned back to the tombstones and whispered,"I think I might love him.."

Moriah stood up and brushed the dirt and grass off of the back of her shorts and walked towards Isaac. His blue eyes caught her gaze. He smiled at the sight. "I'm glad you three got to meet," he said hugging her,"Now, for our date!" He grabbed her hand as they ran back his car.

* * *

"So, how do you feel about a planetariumr?" He asked Moriah, smiled at the golden-haired beauty. Her lips formed a smile and she nodded her head,"But I'm kind of hungry.." Isaac giggled as they pulled up to a Chinese restaurant called Ching-Wow. "You know me so well!" Moriah exclaimed, quickly getting out of the car,"Come on, slow-poke!" She said back to Isaac, who was five steps behind her. "Wait on me, woman!" he joked. But, Moriah waited.

They finally got their food and Isaac had to hold himself back from trying to devour his food. Moriah could tell his struggles,"Eat, Lahey!" She laughed, and he looked at her with unknowing eyes."Eat.. Or I'll pay," she threatened, raising her eyebrows. Isaac quickly started eating. Moriah laughed again and enjoyed her food.

Isaac sat up quickly and smelled the air. He looked around and smelled again.

"Something's up.." he said, clinching his fists. "Isaac.." Moriah coaxed, grabbing his fisted hand,"Your eyes.." Isaac quickly shot his head down and raised his arm up,"Check!"

* * *

Isaac and Moriah quickly walked to Isaac's car, Isaac's hand gripped tightly around Moriahs. They got into the car and Isaac sped off. "Isaac." Moriah said, trying to get his attention. Isaac kept driving, not noticing Moriah's attempts. "Isaac?" She asked a little louder. Still no response. "Isaac Lahey!" She exclaimed. He slammed on the breaks and quickly turned to her. "What the hell is going on?" Moriah asked, grabbing his hand. Isaac looked down at her hand and smiled,"Your hand's so tiny." "Isaac, what its going on?" She coaxed. "Uh, Kanima.. It's the thing that's caused all of these deaths in the past month.. It's following us." Moriah pulled her hand back and breathed out. "I'm scared."

Isaac cupped his hand on her cheek and pulled her close,"I won't let anyone hurt you. Not even a Kanima." He kissed her on the forehead and they drove off.


	6. Chapter 6

She watched the way he held her hand. How little her hand was, placed in his. Isaac's hand looked like it ate her hand, literally. He kept stroking her hand and tracing a heart with his thumb.

Isaac looked over at the beauty who sat beside him. Her golden hair blowing in the night air covered her face, but her smile still showed. He smiled just at the thought of her beside him, _touching him._ She made him forget everything. What they were running from, what was at home, and who he was supposed to step up to be.

But their bliss took a turn for the worse when a thud hit the top of Isaac's car. Moriah screamed, but Isaac put a finger over her mouth to silence the screams. Their eyes met. Isaac nodded to make sure Moriah was okay. She nodded in agreement.

"Moe, it's okay.." Isaac whispered as his blue eyes turned to a golden-yellow and his fangs touched his bottom lip. Moriah cupped his face,"Be safe, please." She blinked wildly as Isaac got out of the car.

Isaac stood up and smelled the night air in hopes of not finding a scent. No scent, no Kanima.

Isaac's senses went hay-wire. He quickly jumped onto the top of his car, out of the Kanima's reach, but the Kanima jumped along with him, but with a swing. Isaac barely missed the touch of the venomous claws that graced the Kanima's scaly hands. Isaac revolted with a claw and a kick to the Kanima's chest, making the lizard-like creature fall off of the car. Isaac jumped after the Kanima, but it was no where to be found. Isaac turned around in search of the creature, but was met by the Kanima's claws. The werewolf in Isaac saved him, he tried to fight off the creature, but the Kanima knocked Isaac to the pavement. The lizard reared his hand back and growled at the teen-werewolf underneath him, but then got hit in the back of the neck.

He turned and looked down at the ground to see what had hit him. A shoe? _A blue Vans shoe? _

"Don't you dare touch him." Moriah yelled, holding her other shoe in her hand"I may not have anymore shoes, but I do have a can of pepper-spray and my house key. I am not afraid to key your ass."

The Kanima growled and sprinted towards Moriah as she threw her shoe and ducked. She quickly grabbed her pepper-spray and started to spray the lizard. The Kanima growled and sneered at the teen, then reared his hand back.

Isaac sprinted towards the scene to save Moriah. Moriah was still in full force, swinging and punching at the creature in front of her. But the creature reared his hand back again and struck her.

"Moriah!" Isaac screamed as she fell to the pavement. The Kanima ran off as Isaac reached Moriah.

"W-what is wrong with m-my body, Isaa-ac?" Moriah sputtered, crying."That's what the Kanima's venom does.. It paralyzes you from the neck down.." Isaac huffed, reached for Moriah,"It will wear off. But right now, we need to get you home.."

He scooped Moriah's tiny body up and carried her to his car and drove her home.

* * *

"So, here we are, sweetheart," Isaac cooed, laying Moriah down on his bed. She had stopped crying once the feeling started coming back in her fingers.

Noticing that she was not in her house but Isaac's, Moriah started crying, thinking that Isaacs father was home.

Isaac noticed Moriah's fear and laid down beside her,"Don't worry, it's just you and me tonight. My father won't be home until tomorrow afternoon. Don't worry, baby."

Moriah calmed down as Isaac brushed her hair out of her face and kissed her forehead.

Isaac felt Moriah fall asleep on his chest, and he fell asleep after her.


	7. Chapter 7

Isaac woke up to a very loud crash. It was so loud that he actually fell out of his bed.

"Moriah!" he exclaimed as he looked up to the bed and saw that she was not there. He then heard her scream.

"Let me go!" She yelled from downstairs.

"Oh my god," Isaac said as he smelled the air around him,"It's my father.."

Isaac quickly got up and sprinted downstairs where he saw Moriah laying on the ground, out cold.

He heard a deep chuckle coming from a dark corner in his basement, followed by his father stepping out of the shadows.

"You know, she looks like your mother," Isaac's father growled, walking closer to him,"That's why you like her so much, isn't it?"

Isaac looked down at his shoes, but felt a stinging slap to his right cheek,"How dare you bring this little _bitch_ into _my_ house, Isaac?! How dare you let her sleep in my house!" His father screamed, grabbing the unconscious Moriah by her hair.

"Let her go!" Isaac growled, tackling his father,"You're a monster.. You used to be my hero, now look at who you are now! You beat me, you put me in a freezer chest for hours on end, and now you're beating on my girlfriend?! You're a monster." Isaac said, standing up and walking over to Moriah.

He knelt down and cradled her in his arms and tears started to form in his eyes. Isaac picked up Moriah's tiny body and held her tight and started to walk up the stairs.

"Don't you dare bring her back in my house. If I see her even step foot in this house, you'll regret it, boy,"Isaac's father growled.

Isaac woke up screaming.

But Moriah was right there beside him, woken up suddenly from his screams, she screamed with him, but quickly grabbed his face and looked him in the eyes,"Are you okay, baby?"

Isaac shook his head and stared into Moriah's brown eyes, and started to cry,"I'm so sorry.."

"Why in the world are you sorry?" Moriah asked, rubbing his hand with hers.

"I'm not good enough. And I'm so sorry for that.." he apologized, crying harder.

Moriah kept a tight grip on his hand, but couldn't seem to ease his crying.

"I'm a fuck up, Moriah. Why would you want to be with someone like me?" He cried. His eyes started to burn.

Moriah looked at Isaac and cried.. But quickly cupped both of her hands on his face and kissed him.

Isaac's lips were salty and wet against her warm lips. Their kiss sent shivers down his spine.

Isaac put both hands around Moriah's waist and put her on his lap, making her straddle him. He traced her bottom lip with his tongue as their kiss deepened. Moriah dragged her hands down Isaac's chest and through his curly locks.

Their lips parted and they stared into each other's eyes, longingly.

"Why would I want to be with someone like you?" Moriah said, teary eyed,"Because, I love you. I love you and no one else."


	8. Chapter 8

Isaac's head spun. The words that came out of Moriah's mouth kept playing over and over again in his mind. _'I love you. I love you. I love you._'

No one has loved Isaac since Camden died.** No one. **Or at least he felt like no one loved him.

"Isaac?" Moriah asked, still holding is face in her small hands.

Isaac's mind was still on the words that she said to him. Then he looked at the girl in front of him, still holding his face. He looked at her, and his stomach formed in knots. He studied her jaw bones, and noticed how she had freckles on her nose and cheeks, and how her cheeks were flushed. Then his gaze moved to Moriah's lips.

Moriah's lips were beautiful. _Her everything was beautiful_. Then _something_ hit Isaac. And before he knew it, he had Moriah pinned under him.

Moriah's eyes widened as Isaac pinned her underneath his body. He kissed her like he was never going to kiss her again. And kiss kisses trailed down her neck, leaving nibbles on her jaws. Moriah's hips bucked as Isaac ran his hands from her waist to her legs. He was so strong and in control, and that made her want him more.

Isaac took off his shirt as Moriah started to take control. Her kisses were innocent and beautiful, just like her. She giggled as Isaac held up his arms in surrender to her. But Moriah stopped kissing Isaac's neck and sat up to look at him.

Isaac's heart stopped with the way that she looked at him.

"You're my world, Isaac," Moriah said as she laied her head on his chest. She just laid on top of Isaac and he wrapped his arms around her. She was so tiny in his arms. And he loved it.

* * *

Isaac and Moriah may be young, but they acted like an old married couple. They talked about the what if's and how their future could be together. They discussed important things, and studied together. They rarely fought. And when they did fight, it was about where they would rather go eat lunch or dinner on the weekends. They really were each other's world. Heck, they were each other's everything.

As things started getting hectic as a werewolf, Moriah was there to have Isaac's back when he came home.

When Moriah was home alone, which was 90% of the time, Isaac would surprise her with Chinese and candy.

Nothing could break them apart, nothing.

Or at least that's what they thought.

_THE NEXT CHAPTER IS GOING TO BE POSSIBLY A TRIGGER. I DON'T KNOW WHERE THIS WILL GO._

_It could go about three different ways. So, just.. be prepared, you beautiful people._


End file.
